Shugo Chara! Q&A
by WinterMidnightMoon
Summary: This is an interview for the cast of shugo chara! Please read for further information.
1. Chapter 1

**Jas: konnichiwa minna-san!**

**Lia: hey.**

**Jas: this story was uploaded before but I deleted it. So, now here it is rewritten and re-uploaded. So, hopefully this doesn't have any grammatical errors.**

**Lia: yeah, keep hoping.**

_**Jas glares at lia.**_

**Jas: so yeah, we're going to explain some things around here. **_**Italics **_**mean that it's being narrated. And paragraphs that are justified to the center and bold-faced are fan mails.**

**Lia: the fan mails in the first chapter are from my cousins, my sister and jas' brother and cousins.**

**Jas: so please send one, but it should be in letter-form. Liah, please introduce our guests.**

**Lia: I don't like.**

**Jas: eh?! Nande?!**

**Lia: I don't feel like it.**

**Jas: meanie. Anyways, they are the guardians; amu, Tadase, kukai, yaya, rima, nagihiko, Nadeshiko (I included them both) and kairi. The charas; ran, miki, suu, dia, kiseki, daichi, pepe, kusu-kusu, temari, musashi, eru, iru and yoru. Also, ikuto and utau. (I was thinking of including rythm, nagihiko's guardian chara, demo, I don't know his character.) You can send fan mails to anyone of those.**

**Lia: if this baka missed anything, tell us.**

_**Jas glares at liah again. Liah shrugs and continues on.**_

**Lia: oh by the way, the answers that we'll give are all based on the anime because we haven't read the manga.**

**Jas: yeah, lia's being a lazy bum.**

**Lia: shut it jas.**

**Jas: I won't!**

**Lia: anyways… Let's start.**

**Jas: don't tell me what to do! Oh yeah, in this fic, anyone can see the guardian charas.**

**.**

**We don't own Shugo Chara! ^_^**

**.**

**Lia: if we did, jas will be hyper right now.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jas: hey guys! Welcome.

Amu: konnichiwa.

Ran: yatta! They even let guardian charas answer fan mails!

Other charas: hai!/it's good ne?/tch, whatever.

Liah: okay, let's start! First fan mail please!

**To: amu**

**Amu-chan! You're this cool and spicy girl in your school,**

**Are you really cool and spicy inside?**

**From, moonwalk98**

Amu: oh…about that… eto…

Miki: everybody knows that she's not!

Suu: hai, hai! Amu-chan's really kawaii inside desu!

Amu: oi! Chotto, why did you answer for me?

Ran: everyone knows you'll just say that, 'I am cool and spicy inside'.

Jas: that's true.

Lia: next fan mail!

**To: Tadase**

**Tadase-kun, my prince!**

**Your dream is about world domination right? Yosh! I'll help you become a king!**

**MUWAHAHAHA!**

**From, princess07**

Guardians: ah! Don't call him prince!

_Tadase character changes._

Tadase: you…called me prince right? DON'T CALL ME AS LOWLY AS A PRINCE!

Kukai: he chara changed.

_All of us sweatdropped._

Tadase: I'M A KING YOU COMMONER! BOW DOWN TO ME! MUWAHAHA! LET'S JOIN FORCES COMMONER TOGETHER WE'LL CONQUER THE WORLD! MUWAHAHAHAHA!

_Tadase changes back to normal and sulks In a corner looking depressed. _

Amu: t-tadase-kun….

Lia: oh my….

……………………………………………

**Jas: that's all for now. Please send your fan mails okay?**

**Liah: that was more of a teaser.**

**Jas: yeah an example. So, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jas: yay! Second chappie!**

**Lia: chappie's a crappy name. (a/n: sorry for the language and for those who likes using the word chappie. xD)**

**Jas: oh, and if you guys are wondering why I'm here, Lia thought that it would be better if both of us wrote the story so… **

_**Jas jumps up and down**_

**Jas: second chappie! Second chappie! Second chappieeeeeee!!!!!**

_**Lia whacks jas on the head using an umbrella**_

**Jas: what was that for?!?!**

**Lia: you're annoying. Why the hell are you jumping up and down?!**

**Jas: it's fun! **

**Lia: Yeah, yeah. come on, do the disclaimer.**

**Jas: hmph! LIA AND I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! AND IT'S CHARACTERS. **

……………………………………**..**

Jas: Okay! So far so good. At least we got some reviews for the first chapter.

ikuto: yeah. Three.

Jas: it's alright!!! Be optimistic sometimes ikuto.

Amu: ikuto? Optimistic? Ha! That will never happen.

Jas: oh well. Yosh! Okay, first question please!

**.**

**hi! i've been wondering about this ever since i saw your parents. why the heck is your hair pink? did you dye it or sumthin?**

**-- ****pepepepper**

**.**

**(a/n: the answer is based from the anime so….)  
**Amu: oh, I dyed it.

Ikuto: why?

Amu: it's none of your business is it? Well, I just felt like it.

Lia: Well, there's an answer. -.-

Jas: next!

**.**

**Utau-chan!  
UR an awsome singer!! Are you still looking for the emboryo to save Ikuto?? Cuz if u are I'll help you beat Amu and get the embryo 4 u 2 save Ikuto!**

Heres one 4 Rima!  
Do you love Nagi? Nagi's awsome!

-**From xUtauloverx AKA Yuki-chan**

**.**

Utau: of course I'm still looking for it. But I'm too busy these days.

Jas: and rima?

Rima: no. We're rivals.

Nagihiko: really? We are rima-chan?

_Rima glares at nagihiko. Nagihiko glares back._

Miki: and there they go with the glaring contest. -.-

_All of us sweatdrop except for ikuto. Duh._

**.**

to ikuto:  
what the f- ikuto!! why won't you tell amu that you like her! jeez! if you have trouble confessing, i'll be there to help you! just let your true feelings out!

to amu:  
*glares* ..tadase.? you just have a crush on tadase but you actually love ikuto! gosh! just tell ikuto how you feel because he loves you too!

**-- ****appupuppu**

**.**

Ikuto: watch your language kid. I already told her that I like her. **(a/n: refer to episode 74.) **Amu didn't believe me.

Amu: eh?! I didn't know that you mean it!

Ikuto: I'm not kidding amu.

_Amu blushes._

Ikuto: oh, you're face is red. Falling for me already?

Amu: You hentai neko mimi!

Jas: amu, answer the next question.

Amu: eh? Why are you glaring at me? T_T well, I like Tadase-kun because…Tadase-kun is very cool, gentle, kind, sweet, caring, brave, trustworthy, cute –

_After 30 minutes…_

Amu: understanding…

Lia: WE GET IT ALREADY! -.-

Amu: and I d-don't l-l-love ikuto…

Ikuto: why are you stuttering?

Rima: amu can't be honest with her feelings. Ah, I remember when we asked koyomi for our fortunes she said that you have 2 interests…don't tell me that it's that cat and hotori?

Amu: IT'S NOT!!!

_Ikuto grabs amu by the waist and moves his face closer to amu._

Ikuto: really? That's not it?

_Amu blushes different shades of red._

Tadase: Tsukiyomi ikuto! Are you harassing amu-chan again?!

Kukai: I don't think harassing is the right word…

Ikuto: hmm??

Lia: geez, get a room ikuto and amu.

Amu: WHAT?! I TOLD YOU THAT'S NOT IT!

Lia: Stop denying.

Tadae: 0.0

Jas: and that's all for now!

Lia: keep on sending your questions or whatever. This is only a short chapter because only a few people sent their questions but yeah, we're still greatful.

Jas: arigato!

Ran: there's no questions for the charas yet. -.-

Daichi: boo.

Ami: -pops out of nowhere- HAISH!!! YOU CAN SEND QUESHTIONS TO AMI TOO~~!!

Amu: ami?!? What are you doing here?

Ami: Jas onee-chan and Lia onee-chan invited me here~~~!!!!

Amu: -sweatdrop- is that so…

Lia: hm. BYE.

Jas: ja ne minna-san!! ^_^

……………………………………**..**

**Jas: so, how was the chapter? –smiles-**

**Lia: boring.**

**Jas: T_T really?! –cries-**

**Lia: yes, really. People should review often.**

**Jas: that's mean Lia-chiii! Don't force them to review if they don't like to.**

**Lia: -glares- if they don't, we'll delete this story because we can't write anything. –stomps off somewhere-**

**Jas: readers, don't mind Lia-chiii! She's just grumpy because she's nervous whether she can pass the audition for drama club. So wish her luck! –whispers- Although I think that she couldn't pass.**

**Lia: -comes back- next time you whisper, don't shout baka.**

**Jas: oops. Anywho, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jas: Wooh, another chapter again! It's a good thing we updated already. ^_^**

**Lia: -sighs- To ****appupuppu**** Thanks for wishing me good luck! I was kinda nervous at first but it's a good thing I didn't make any mistakes, so arigato!**

**Jas: did you pass?**

**Lia: I don't know yet… -.-**

**Jas: -shrugs- oh well! I hope everyone likes this chapter!**

**Lia: mmhmm.**

**Jas: anyways, WE DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA AND ITS CHARACTERS! ^_^**

* * *

Jas: Yosh! Time for another chapter! I'm so happy that people sent their questions! WHEEEEEE! I'm JUST SO HYPAA!

Lia: Hey kairi, can I borrow that bamboo stick?

Kairi: uhh…okay… -gives bamboo stick-

Lia: Thanks. –whacks jas with the bamboo pole-

Jas: OWWIIIEE! Lia-chii you're mean!

Lia: I know. –smiles-

Kukai: that's not something to be proud of… -sweatdrop-

Lia: oh well, first question!

Jas: the following questions are from, **appupuppu****.**

**.**

**to ikuto:  
are you kinda freaked out when utau always follows you and says she loves you?**

**.**

Ikuto: to be honest, yes.

Utau: T_T ehhh?! Nande ikuto!!!! -jumps on ikuto-

Ikuto: -avoids it- We're siblings utau!

Utau: TT_TT –jumps again-

Ikuto: -avoids again-

Lia: that will go on forever.

-all of us sweatdropped-

Jas: next!

**.**

**to utau:  
are you over ikuto? i think you should remind yourself that he is your BROTHER. oh and do you like kukai? i think u guys would be a cute couple!**

**.**

Kukai: eh? Why am I involved In this?!?

Utau: I DON'T CARE WHETHER IKUTO IS MY BROTHER!!! I only love ikuto! Kyaaaa! And who's this kukai? The one who challenged me to a ramen eating contest?

Kukai: -grins- Yep!

Utau: really? We're a cute couple? Hmm…

Jas: and the answer is…

Lia: …Utau's madly in love with her brother. Ironic isn't it?

Ran: next!

**.**

**to nagi:  
when will you tell amu that u r actually nadeshko (didn't spell it right)?**

**.**

Lia: the next question is kinda private so… TO ALL PEOPLE OTHER THAN NAGI, COVER YOUR EARS.

-everyone covers their ears-

Jas: -covers ears-

Lia: not you jas!!!

Jas: oh.

Nagihiko: Um, the spelling is Nadeshiko, but maybe what you wrote is a typo. I don't know when I'll tell her maybe when the right time comes. (Or when peach-pit does so.)

Jas: okay! All clear.

-everyone uncovers their ears-

Miki: next please!

**.**

**to amu:  
do u like kairi? he did confess to you. whats ur reply?**

**.**

Amu: oh, um, i-inchou? Umm… -blushes-

Kairi: -blushes slightly-

Amu: I-I don't know… but I like Tadase-kun and iinchou is more of a friend so…

Lia: kairi, what was amu's expression when you confessed?

Kairi: her face turned red. –smirks-

Lia: O.O

Jas: 0.0

Suu: next desu~! The questions are from, **xxxUtauloverxxx****.**

**.**

**To Ikuto: If Amu keeps denying her love for you why don't you try a different approach? Like making her jealous!**

**.**

Ikuto: making her jealous huh? –looks at amu- that might work. Nice idea.

Amu: -crosses arms- I'm sorry but I'm not the jealous type!!!

Ikuto: –smirks- really? –grabs random fan girl- hello, you're pretty, would you like to go on a date with me?

Amu: -blushes- i-ikuto?!? What are you doing?!

Ikuto: eh? –drops the fan girl- I thought you were not the jealous type.

Amu: O.O

Ran: amu-chan… -sweatdrop-

Miki: she can't control herself…

Jas: next!

**.**

**to Utau:Since Ikuto doesn't love you will you ever ask out Kukai? I think you guys are a cute couple!**

**.**

Utau: oh the same question again? Anyways…IKUTO DOESN'T LOVE ME??!! WAAAAH! Must Destroy Hinamori Amu. –glares at amu-

Amu: -sweatdrop-

Kukai: me again…?

Utau: well, many people says that kukai and I will make a nice couple but…we'll see.

Jas: ooh.

Lia: okay, next!

**.**

**To Nagi(If i can call u that?): Can I go out with u since ur not taken and Rima hate u?**

**.**

Nagihiko: oh! Um, uhh… I'm really not into dating right now. Gomen ne.

Rima: tch.

Nagihiko: -looks at rima- Rima-chan really hates me huh?

Rima: yes.

Nagihiko: -sweatdrops- is that so…

Temari: hai, next please!

**.**

**To Utau: I love ur singing! R u writing any new songs soon?**

**.**

Utau: thanks. I'm not so sure but maybe.

Ami: UTAU-CHAN!!!!

Amu: ami… -sweatdrop-

Ami: Ami's a big fan of utau!!!!!!

Utau: thanks kid.

Jas: Okay!!

Temari: Oh! I see a rat!!!! Nagi, chara change!!!

Nagihiko: ch-chotto temari!

Temari, nagihiko: chara change!

Nagihiko: YOU DAMN RAT!!!! I WILL SHRED YOU TO PIECES!!!!

Guardians: O.O

Amu: na-nadeshiko???

Nagihiko: -turns back to normal- Uhh…um… it's just that, twins can also chara change with each other's Shugo chara.

Amu: oh…

Lia: -whispers to nagihiko- hm. nice lying nagihiko.

Jas: hai, hai! Next please!

**.**

**hi, I have a question for Nagihiko. When are you going to tell Amu that secret of yours? I am sure she probably really misses her best friend. She was daydreaming about "Her" in class the day before you came back.  
(reference from episode 56)  
-Bellia**

**.**

Lia: alright everyone! Cover your ears again!

-everyone covers their ears-

Nagihiko: um, same question as before and same answer. But, she was day dreaming about Nadeshiko? I mean, us? I mean me??!!

Lia: wow, what a mistake nagihiko.

Jas: yup! She was day dreaming!!! It's like, Nadeshiko was saying that, "I'm back amu-chan." Or something like that…

Nagihiko: oh, really? –smiles- it's nice to know that amu-chan misses Nadeshiko.

Jas: yeah… OKAYYY EVERYONE, YOU CAN LISTEN NOWWWW!!!!!

Yaya: jeez! Why does yaya and the others have to cover their ears every time nagi answers a question?!

Jas: -sweatdrop- um… anyways,

Lia: that's all for now. Thanks to all of the people who reviewed.

Jas: yeah, you guys are awesome! ^_^

Miki: -sketching- why do we even have to be here if we don't answer questions.

Pepe: who cares? Pepe and yaya-tan can eat sweets! –eats a piece of cake-

* * *

**Lia: and that's another ending of another chapter with, once again, another weird ending.**

**Jas: -laughs-**

**Lia: thanks for all the people who reviewed and made updating possible.**

**Jas: -laughs-**

**Lia: -twitch- why the devil are you laughing jas?**

**Jas: you said 'another' 3 times! –laughs- and you sound weird.**

**Lia: I can't help it! People from the drama club made me talk like that. --.--**

**Jas: -lauhgs maniacally- Lia-chii you sound like a news reporter!!!!**

**Lia: -looks at jas with a puzzled look- I don't get it Jas.**

**Jas: It's funny!**

**Lia: anyways, please look forward to another chapter and please send your questions, comments or suggestions about the said chapter.**

**Jas: LIA-CHII YOU SOUND FUNNY!!!!**

**Lia: -whacks jas with kairi's bamboo pole-**

**Kairi: -pops out of nowhere- um, I forgot my bamboo pole…**

**Jas: OWWWWIIIIEEEE! Lia-chii that's mean!**

**Lia: there, you stopped being indulged in hysterical fits of laughter.**

**Kairi: -gets pole quietly then walks away- they didn't even notice me… (a/n: I imagined kairi doing that, it's so hilarious! LOL!)**

**Jas: -laughs- you sound weird again!**

**Lia: -rolls eyes- well, bye dear readers and maybe next time, jas and I will return back to our original state. **

**Jas: bye-byeeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jas: -wears a black cloak and dark witch hat- eh…what's this I see? Another chappie of the story shugo chara Q.A. is coming up!**

**Lia: -rolls eyes- of course it is stupid. We're writing it right now.**

**Jas: Yay! –beams- Lia-chii is back to normal!!!**

**Lia: yeah, yeah. and, I wanna say Thank You to ****appupuppu**** again. Oh yeah, I did not pass. It's so hard! But, I decided to join the media club. ^_^ and it's a good thing my friends (Excluding Jas. Jas: meanniiee!) are joining the media club with me! ^_^**

**Jas: -claps- that's great lia-chii! ^^**

**Lia: yup. So, now that I'm still in a good mood, let's start shall we?**

**Jas: okay!**

**Lia: by the way jas, what club will you join?**

**Jas: jas is thinking about joining choir!**

**Lia: are you serious? –chuckles- when you sang last year, a storm came up.**

**Jas: -pouts- that wasn't because of jas's singing! **

**Lia: yea right.**

**Jas: hmph.**

**Lia: let's start!**

**JAS AND I DO NOT FREAKIN' OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

**Lia: another disclaimer. **

* * *

Yaya: -eats sweets- you know, even if yaya-tan doesn't answer any questions, it's alright because of this!!!

Jas: um…you still haven't paid for that… -sweatdrop-

Kairi: shall we start?

Jas: hai, hai iinchou don't rush.

Kairi: -sweatdrop- everyone keeps on calling me iinchou.

**.**

**The following questions are from ****appupuppu**

**aw the charas didn't get any so here's one for miki~  
do u like yoru? u guyz would make a cute chara couple!**

**.**

Miki: y-yoru? –blushes- um… uhh…

Ran: yes, yes!!! She likes yoru!!!

Miki: eh?!

Suu: and she doesn't want to admit it desu~!!

Miki: ehh??!!

Yoru: -blushes a bit- so you like me, nya?

Miki: um…but… -kiseki's picture flashes in mind-

Ran: oh…? Fantasizing about another chara eh?

Miki: that's not it!!!!!

Temari: that's not good miki-chan. ^^

Miki: I told you that's not it!!!

Daichi: I didn't know you were like that, miki.

Miki: THAT'S NOT IT!!!!!

Musashi: what a sinful chara.

Miki: I'll say, 'that's not it!' but what's the point?

Pepe: I can't understand I'm a baby dechu!!

Eru: it's love!

Iru: -kicks eru- shut uppppp!

Kiseki: what are these commoners talking about?

Amu: -sweatdrop-

Lia: oh, a fight eh? Next!

**.**

**to ikuto~  
um... this isn't really a question but... I DARE YOU TO KISS AMU!**

**.**

Lia: yeah, that definitely is not a question.

Jas: but as they say, 'the show must go on!' So, ikuto?

Ikuto: hmm…a dare huh…

Tadase: you won't do it Tsukiyomi Ikuto!

Ikuto: and why is that?

Tadase: it's perverted…

Amu: Ikuto IS a pervert… -.-

Miki: strike one!!!

Tadase: it's rude…

Amu: -.- …and he's also rude…

Ran: strike two!

Ikuto: hm…?

Tadase: and…it's…not nice…?

Amu: -.- ikuto is not nice.

Suu: strike three!

Daichi: and we have a winner! –rings bell-

Tadase: -.-

Ikuto: well then, I guess I have to do it. –stands up and walks towards amu-

Amu: i-ikuto! If you go near me, you'll regret it!

Utau: hinamori amu… -glares-

Ikuto: -grabs amu and kisses her on the lips-

Guardians: O_O

Utau: -death glare-

Charas: 0.0

Jas: Oh,My,Word.

Lia: Tch.

_And so… 1 minute has passed…_

Lia: eii, are you guys done? Ikuto, please continue your business some other time.

Ikuto: -leans away- oh. –smirks- enjoyed that didn't you, amu?

Amu: -blushes- n-no!!!

Jas: hai…next!

**.**

**to tadase~  
are you really gay? do you get annoyed by the name tadagay?**

**.**

Tadase: no, I'm definitely not gay.

Lia: -snorts- yea right…

Tadase: and well, yes I get annoyed. –glares- whoever made that nickname, you're disrespectful.

Lia: whoever made that nickname, good job!!!

Jas: lia-chii you're mean!

Kukai: hehe…tadagay is funny! –laughs-

Ran: next!

**another on to tadase~  
whay do u call urself a king? ur not old enough to be one. u truely r a PRINCE.**

Guardians: ah!

Tadase: -chara change- you commoner…ARE DEFINITELY WRONG!!!! I'M A KING YOU COMMONER, A KING!!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kiseki: and he calls himself king, because, he really is one.

Miki: no he's not. -.-

Ran: next! –waves pom-poms-

**to all the characters in shugo chara except amu~  
do u guys think that amu is unconsiously(didn't spell right) a player?**

Lia: okay, we'll answer this properly. By order, from the extras, which is you utau and ikuto, then the charas then the guardians.

Utau: how dare she call us extras!!!!

Jas: oh, sounds good to me. So, let's start!

Amu: hmph.

Utau: amu's…a player.

Ikuto: player.

Iru: player!

Eru: amu-chan's a player desu!

Yoru: player nya~!

Pepe: Player dechu!

Daichi: player.

Musashi: hinamori is…definitely a player.

Amu: O.O

Temari: hai, a player.

Kusu-kusu: a player! –giggles-

Kiseki: this commoner is a player.

Suu: gomen ne amu-chan, demo, you're definitely a player desu~!

Miki: player.

Ran: amu-chan, you're a player right???

Amu: ...

Yaya: amu-chii's a player~!!

Kairi: um, -blushes- I think that…she's not a player…

Amu: iinchou!!! Arigato!!!

Kairi: -blushes-

Nagihiko: um, gomen amu-chan, player.

Rima: Player.

Tadase: um… I don't think that amu-chan is a player.

Lia & Jas: she is a player.

Lia: and the majority is…

Jas: …amu's a player!!!!

Amu: .

Ran: nexxxxt!!

**to temari~  
do you have a hate obsession with mice or something? u go totally crazy when u see one!**

Temari: it's not that I hate them or something, I just don't like them. I've been trying to capture them since nag—I mean Nadeshiko was a kid!!!

Daichi: that will get your kimono dirty.

Temari: 0.0

Ran: okay, the following questions are from,**xxxUtauloverxxx****.**

**To Ikuto: Would u like to know any of my other idea's on making Amu fall for you?**

Ikuto: hmm…okay. What is it?

Amu: hmph.

Lia: next!

**To Amu: I have a friend who loves Ikuto would u be ok with her going out with him?**

Amu: o-of course! Why should I get jealous?! I'm NOT jealous! Especially if it's about ikuto!! I'M NOT JEALOUS!!!

Lia: amu…

Amu: yes?

Lia: she just asked if it's alright if ikuto go out with her. Not if you're jealous or not.

_SILENCE_

Ran: BUSTEDDD!!!!!!

Jas: so you are jealous amu!!!!

Amu: EH??!!! I'M NOT!!!!!

Ikuto: -smirks-

Amu: STOP SMIRKING HENTAI COSPLAY NEKO MIMI!!!!

Miki: next!

**To Tadase: Do you like Rima?**

Nagihiko: -glares at Tadase-

Tadase: mashiro-san? No I don't. why would you ask that?

Jas: next!

**To Nagi: I have to get you and Rima together!! Do you have any idea on why she hates you?**

Nagihiko: -blinks innocently- get…us…together? What does that mean?

Lia: tch. What a dense boy.

Nagihiko: um… I have no idea at all.

Rima: hmph.

Nagihiko: why do you hate me rima-chan?

Rima: none of your business.

Lia: next.

**To Rima: How come you hate Nagihiko so much? You guys make such a cute couple! But I could get you together with Tadase instead...**

Rima: well, it's my secret on why I hate him. And, A CUTE COUPLE?? H-how??!!

Amu: hmm?

Rima: I don't like hotori. It's like, he's gay. **(A/n: sorry to all Tadase fans!!)**

Lia: -smirks- he is.

Tadase: no I'M not!!!

Jas: okay, next!

**To Utau: What would you do if you kill Amu and Ikuto still doesn't love you? I personally don't think you should kill Amu but if she keeps denying Ikuto i will help you kill her myself!! :)**

Amu: Utau will kill me?!?!

Utau: I might. –evil grin- I WON`T ACCEPT THAT IKUTO DOESN'T LOVE MEE!!!

Kuakai: -sweatdrop-

Utau: you'll help me? No thanks, I can handle this myself.

Amu: yea…she always says that. Even though she can't. –smirks-

Utau: I CAN!!!!

Jas: next is from, **GakuenxShugoxInuyasha****.**

**Question For Yoru**

**Who do you like?**

Ran: ooh, one for yoru!!!

Ikuto: yoru, answer this one.

Yoru: eh?? Like nya~? I don't like anyone but I do like catnip!

Lia: somehow, that answers the question but somehow, it doesn't.

Jas: very true… Okay! One last question please! It's from **coolcat76.**

**hi this is for yaya and pepe chan why do you eat many sweets! Have you got addiction if you have go to a mental home or something**

J

as: -sweatdrop- oh….what a question.

Yaya: -pouts- yaya and pepe-chan doesn't have any problems with their brains!

Pepe: that's right dechu!

Yaya: *smiles* but we do love sweets! It tastes sooooooo good!

Pepe: that's also right dechu!

Kukai: hai, hai.

Jas: okay! Does that answer your question coolcat76? Hehe…

Lia: -eats lollipop- I hate sweets.

Yaya: HEYY! YAYA WANTS A LOLLIPOP TOO!

Pepe: and pepe too!

Lia: no.

Yaya and Pepe: -Cries- WAAAAAAHHH!

* * *

**Jas: yay, yay!!! We finished the chapter! Sorry if it took long to update. Lia's keyboard broke.**

**Lia: yeah, I spilled iced tea on it. -.-**

**Jas: so…we have to do this at my house. Not easy though! But we managed to pull through. Anyways…**

**Lia: I have good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first Jas?**

**Jas: um…the good news!**

**Lia: mmhmm. I won as the class treasurer and we can update faster than usual if we can at least get 5 questions.**

**Jas: YAY!!! Then, what's the bad news?**

**Lia: I'm running out of good news.**

**Jas: *sweatdrop* ehh…**

**Lia: tch.**

**Jas: anyways, minna-san, we have a request! Please tell your friends to read our story. It's a bit tiring to get questions and reviews from the same people all over again. Not that we don't like it, we're soooo grateful by the way. But, if it's possible, please do so.**

**Lia: but continue on sending your reviews!**

**Jas: hai, hai, onegai!!!**

**Lia: soon, I'm making a story for gakuen alice.**

**Jas: and…?**

**Lia: *glares at jas* you're not in it.**

**Jas: EHH??!! *cries waterfalls* WAHHHHHH! WHY, WHY LIA-CHII????????**

**Lia: *sighs* because if you're in it, it'll be annoying and I have to endure all of your crying and whining.**

**Jas: WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

**Natsume: tch. It's a good thing. She's more annoying than polka here.**

**Mikan: HEYY!**

**Jas: O.O**

**Lia: 0.0 **

**Mikan: PERVERT!**

**Natsume: shut it polka, you're making my ears bleed.**

**Jas: um guys…**

**Lia: … what are you doing here? This is only for Shugo Chara! The category for Gakuen Alice is Waaay over there.**

**Mikan: just thought we drop by and see what the author(s) is/are going to be like.**

**Natsume: Lia is not annoying but make sure Jas won't be there.**

**Lia: trust me she won't.**

**Natsume: good. One annoying polka is enough.**

**Mikan and Jas: WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Lia and Natsume: *shrugs then continues on***

**Lia: alright, by everyone. Please review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jas: WEEE! NEW CHAPTER!**

**Lia: Okay, bad news everyone.**

**Jas: ehh???**

**Lia: for those who are reading my story; Life's not what you think it is, I'm sorry but our stupid computer deleted all of the files. And…I'm kinda lazy right now so I don't want to rewrite the whole thing.**

**Jas: WAAH. THAT'S SO SAD! TT_TT**

**Lia: *mumbles* over reacting.**

**Jas: *turns back to normal* So Lia-chii, how's the new story coming along?**

**Lia: it's great! *smirks* because you're not there.**

**Jas: EHH! MEANNIE!**

**Lia: by the way guys, if you're wondering what we look like, just look at the picture in my profile. It's our anime version.**

**Lia: the one on the left Is me, and the one on the right is Jas. But she isn't wearing glasses.**

**Jas: I was, but mom changed it to contacts.**

**Lia: Okay, do the disclaimer!**

**HELLO! WE DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, AND GAKUEN ALICE.  
Well, natsume and mikan appeared in the previous chapter, just thought we'll let you know. ^_^**

………………………………………………

Jas: recently, ikuto has been getting A LOT of questions.

Ikuto: *smirks* what can I say? I'm popular.

Amu: don't be so full of yourself! Hentai cosplay neko mimi!

Lia: save your lover's quarrel for later.

Amu: 0.0

**The following questions are from ****appupuppu**

**to tadagay, oops! i mean tadase~  
you and amu are a couple, right? so will you ever kiss her? i dare you to kiss her and prove that ur not gay or i will torment u about ur gayness for the rest of your life. oh and i'm kinda ** at ikuto at the moment(donno why...) so you have to make out with amu right in front of ikuto for 5 minutes!*runs away laughing maniacly***

Amu: O.O

Ikuto: *smirks*

Tadase: umm…

Rima: *looks at watch* come on Hotori, we don't have all day.

Nagihiko: *sweatdrop* r-rima-chan…

Lia: I have another observation,

Jas: what is it?

Lia: *smirks* tadagay is too gay to even kiss amu on the lips for 5 stinkin' minutes.

Tadase: w-what?? I'm perfectly straight!

Lia: then prove it. As you can see, we have a lot of questions lined up today.

Tadase: o-okay… *leans towards amu*

Ikuto: *kisses amu on the lips thus blocking Tadase*

Tadase: what the--???

Amu: O_O

Utau: *glares*

Jas: well…that was a little different from what we expected.

Lia: *rolls eyes* break it up, ikuto.

Ikuto: *pulls away*

Amu: O.O

Lia: okay! Next please!

**to utau~  
u and amu are friends now, right? so would u be ok with amu going out with ikuto?**

Utau: it's true that we are friends…

Amuto fans: *perks up*

Utau: … but no, I still won't let her.

Amuto fans: aww…

Jas: *sweatdrop* next…

**to yaya~  
do you have a crush on kukai? i personaly think that u and kairi would be a good couple. hence the famous saying, opposites attract.**

Nagihiko: yaya-chan, stop eating and answer the question!

Yaya: *stops eating* eh…kukai? Eto… kukai is more of a big brother!!!! *eats again*

Kairi: *clears throat* yuiki-san and I….?

Yaya: *talks while eating* HAI! IINCHOU AND I ARE _COMPLETE_ OPPOSITES! But I'm not sure what 'couples' are.

Pepe: things that are too complicated for babies.

Jas: um…

**to ikuto~  
did u ever have a girlfriend before u met amu? don't worry, i won't be mad at u if u did...*smiles evilly and takes out axe* or mabye i will...**

Utau: WAAAH??! DID YOU HAVE IKUTOO??!! DID YOU??!!!

Ikuto: No I did not.

Utau: *sighs* wooh, what a relief.

Lia: Hai!

**to amu~  
so we all established that u ARE a player. what do u have to say to defend yourself?**

Amu: I most certainly am NOT a player!

Everyone: really??

Amu: *sweatdrop* well…I think so…

Ran: What do you mean YOU THINK SO??

Miki: tested and proven…

Suu: … amu-chan's a player desu~!

Amu: ehh???

Lia: the following question is from **coolcat76**,

**hi its me again rima can you please with a cherry on top tell us why you hate nagi so much**

Rima: well I…er…umm…

Nagihiko: *looks at rima suspiciously* well rima-chan?

Yaya: ooh! Rima-tan doesn't have a good reason!

Rima: I DO have a good reason!

Kukai: then what is it?

Rima: because he's…

Guardians: he's…?

Rima: wait a minute, why are you forcing me to tell it? I don't want to say it. Sorry.

Nagihiko: why is that rima-chan?

Rima: *glares at nagihiko* again, it's none of your business nagihiko.

Jas: the nest questions are from **xxxUtauloverxxx****.**

**To Ikuto: I know this is not a question but this is the answer to the last question u can ignore her and play hard to get or buy her nice things and show her u like her but Amu is dense so this might be hard...**

Ikuto: ehh…you're right, this might be hard.

Amu: *happily chatting with Tadase*

Ikuto: see? She's not listening right now.

Lia: Hey ikuto, try it will ya? You never know what might happen.

Ikuto: *shrugs* well, it's worth a shot.

**To Everyone except Amu:Do u think Amu is dense?**

Lia: I know we all have the same answer so…

Jas: …let's answer all together minna-san!

Lia: 1…

Jas: ..2…

Lia and Jas: 3!

Everyone except amu: YES SHE IS.

Tadase: gomen amu-chan.

Amu: ehh….? 0_0

**To Miki:Do u like Yoru or Kiseki?**

Miki: eh…what kind of question is that?

Ran: the kind that you need to answer.

Miki: I don't…really know… because when I see them both…

Ran: well?

Miki: AHH! I CAN'T EXPLAIN IT! *flies off somewhere*

Ran: miki! *follows*

Everyone: O.O

Rima: weird…

**To Ran:Do u like Kiseki?**

Temari: hai, I'll get her minna! *flies to get ran*

Everyone hears a loud crash.

Temari: here she is minna-san! *flies inside dragging ran*

Ran: *gets dragged* ehh…. I DON'T. END OF STORY. *flies to miki*

**To Rima: Do u know Nagihiko is really Nadeshiko? If yes is that why u hate him?**

**(a/n: the answer is based from the anime.)**

Rima: do I know that nagihiko is what??

Nagihiko: *covers the question* i-it's nothing!

Lia and Jas: chiii….-.-

**To Nagihiko: I know Rima is playing hard to get but do u like her as in more then a friend? ;)**

Nagihiko: more than a friend? I don't know…rima-chan is a guardian and she's just a friend.

Lia: really?

Nagihiko: yes, really.

Jas: really, really???

Nagihiko: um…yes…

Jas: REALLYYYYY???!!!

Lia: *whacks jas* Stop it.

**To Tadase:We all know Amuto's gonna happen so why don't u ask someone else out?...like Lulu..u are both alike**

Tadase: Amuto…?

Amuto fans: YAAAYYY!

Tadase: *ignores them* I don't know what amuto is…

Lia: *mutters* stupid.

Jas: *kicks lia*

Lia: ow!

Tadase: I don't like her. She's weird.

Guardians: we agree.

**To Amu: Do u consider Lulu ur friend?**

Amu: of course! ^_^

Yaya: well, that was quite obvious.

Kukai: yeah…

………………………………………………

**Jas: hai!**

**Lia: another crappy ending.**

**Jas: lia-chii, you like using the word crappy.**

**Lia: whatever.**

**Jas: hai, announcement! There's something new that's coming up on the next chapter so please look forward to it. ^_~**

**Lia: yeah, we hope you like it. It's quite different from what we usually do.**

**Jas: but please send more questions!**

**Lia: yeah.**

**Jas: so lia-chii, anything new?**

**Lia: nothing new here.**

**Jas: Hai Hai! I have something to saayyy!**

**Lia: go on.**

**Jas: JASS GOT ACCEPTED IN CHOIRR YAYYY!**

**Lia: is your teacher deaf?**

**Jas: MISS IS NOOOOT DEAAF YOU BAKA GIRLL!!**

**Lia: then why did you get accepted?**

**Jas: MEANNIIIEEE!**

**Lia: *gets hearing aid* I can't hear right now, so we have to go. Ja!**

**Jas: MEAAAANNIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jas: okay, okay! We promised something new and here it is! ^_^**

**Lia: yeah, new.**

**Jas: hope you guys like it!**

**Lia: yeah, we hope.**

**Jas: so, so, I have to announce something!**

**Lia: yeah, something.**

**Jas: updating might be a **_**bit**_** slow…**

**Lia: yeah, a bit.**

**Jas: *twitches* what's wrong lia-chii?**

**Lia: yeah, what's wrong?**

**Jas: *glares***

**Lia: yeah, oh…um! I was day dreaming and I have to say something so…**

**Jas: STOP SPACING OUT DAMMIT!**

**Lia: O.O okay fine, sheesh!**

**Jas: yay, lia-chii! Do the disclaimer!**

**Lia: WHOEVER OWNS SHUGO CHARA IS GENIUS BECAUSE IT'S NOT ME AND JAS.**

**Jas: -.- Nice…**

**Lia: *daydreams again***

**Jas: oh…and by the way, to ****xPinkyLalax****, BINGO! You're correct. That's exactly the reason why Rima hates Nagi.**

**Lia: but we won't reveal that in our story…Yet. ;)**

* * *

Jas: hai, hai! Everyone settle down!

Kukai: we're not even noisy… *sweatdrop*

Jas: So…let's start the new thing that's happening!!!

Rima: what IS the new thing or whatever?

Jas: Hai! Lia-chii will explain!

Lia: yeah, explain.

Jas: *twitch* Lia-chii?

Lia: yeah, lia-ch—Huh? Oh what?? *glares* I won't explain.

Jas: T.T MEAAAANIIIEE!

Lia: *sighs* I know.

Jas: *pouts* anyways, I'LL explain since the Meanie here won't explain. *fakes cough* We will show you guys a short skit/video and you have to tell your opinions and comments about it.

Guardians: eh….

Shugo Charas: ^__^

Lia: and while one is being interviewed, the others should stay inside the Sound-proof booth invented by Hotaru Imai.

Jas: I thought you don't wanna explain???

Lia: feh.

Jas: well, we still have some questions and dares for today so…Let's get on with it!

Lia: The following questions are from **xPinkyLalax****.**

**To: Amu,  
OMFG I LOVE YOUR HAIR COLOUR! *chases her***

Amu: 0.0 *then runs*

xPinkyLalax: Amu!!!!!! *chases*

Amu: WHY ARE YOU CHASING MEEE??!!!!

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Jas: um…

Lia: we'll get back to you later.

**To: Rima, (Optional)  
(Based on my details) ARE YOU A LESBIAN WHO FALLEN FOR AMU D: ?**

Guardians: 0.0

Jas: O.O

Lia: what the…???

Nagihiko: erm…Rima-chan…?

Yaya: Rima-tan?

Rima: 0.0

Kusu-kusu: *pokes rima with a stick* I think rima-tan's dead! XD

Rima: *snaps back to reality* EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH??????!!!!!!!!!! I'M NOT A FREAKIN' LESBIAN YOU BAKA, BAKA GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nagihiko: chill rima-chan…

Rima: *glares* Just because your chara is a cool playboy, doesn't mean that you are. **(a/n: We already watched Shugo Chara Doki episode 91! It rules and rhythm is so kawaii~!!)**

Nagihiko: *sweatdrop* eh…

Jas: oookaaayy….?

**To: *Back to Amu*  
CAN I HAVE SU!? SHE SO ADORABLE ! OMGOGMOMG I SWEAR I WOULD PINCH HERR!! PLEASE CAN I HAVE HER?! *Snatched Suu like what Nakaido Sensei did to Suu in episode 24 while Suu was waving her hand smiling* WAH KAWAI.**

Amu: STOOOOOOOOP CHASING MEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! *runs*

Lia: *grabs amu by the collar* she's not chasing you stupid.

Amu: *looks back* eh… she is not. Where is she?? *sees xPinkyLalax with Suu*

Suu: AMU CHAN SAVE MEEEEEEE!!!!

Amu: *sweatdrop* I don't think you can have suu…she's my Shugo Chara.

**To: Saaya  
Can I kill you?**

Kukai: great…

Lia: …here comes the weird girl.

Saaya: *enters while being carried and sitting on a throne* O-HO-HO-HO! **(a/n: you know, her "Evil" laugh? ^^)**

Guardians: -.-

Saaya: I, the great Yamabuki Saaya is here to answer a Magnificent question! *reads question* EHHH???

Lia: GO ON! KILL HER!!!

Jas: Lia-chii…

Rima: I totally agree.

Saaya: DON'T KILL ME! I'M TO BEAUTIFUL TO DIEEEEE! *runs away*

Utau: beautiful? You look like a prostitute with overly use of Make-up.

Saaya: I HEARD THAT!

Utau: *smirks* you should.

Jas: Haii! We will know go on with our New Segment! ^__^ Which is called…

Lia: …nothin'. It doesn't have a title yet.

Jas: -.- Anyways, let's start!

**Video #1:**

A small cute girl is walking while humming happily. Her blonde hair is tied up in two high pig tails and she's wearing a blue sun dress. She twirled around the fell flat on the face. Her mother rushed up to her. "Rima, my darling, are you okay??!!" Her mom asked worriedly.

Her eyes were filled with tears. "Mama! Rima's got a Boo-boo! **(a/n: LOL! XD)**" Rima said showing her knee. "Kiss it to make it better!"

Her mom sweatdropped. "k-kiss your knee? Rima-chan, that's impossible." She picked her up and accidentally revealing her strawberry panty. "We'll wash the wound at home."

**-END-**

Lia: Yes, dear readers, it's Rima Mashiro age 5.

Jas: *laughs*

Guardians: 0.0

Charas: O.O

Kusu-kusu: I wasn't born yet! .

Utau: heh…

Ikuto: …

Yoru: She's funny nya~!

Rima: *glares* HOW THE F*** DID YOU GET THAT VIDEO?!?!?!?

Lia and Jas: Sources. *smirks*

Guardians: 0.0

_SILENCE_

Yaya: Rima-tan you're so kawaii!!!

Nagihiko: *chuckles*

Rima: WHAT'S SO FUNNY PURPLE HEAD?!?!

Nagihiko: pfft…RIMA-CHAN YOU LOOK HILARIOUS AS A KID! HAHAHAHA!

Jas: *sweatdrop* ara…

Rima: *pouts*

Lia: comment please? Or any opinions?

Yaya: Kawaiii~!!!

Rima: I looked stupid. -.-

Nagihiko: it was funny, HAHAHA!

Rima: *mutters* great now purple head is laughing at me.

Nagihiko: HAHAHAHAHA!

Jas: erm…

Lia: hai, let him be.

Jas: anyways, that's all for now. Do you have any videos? Well, share it to us in the way that we did! ^^

Lia: Any way.

Nagihiko: HAHAHAHAHAHAA!

Rima: SHUT UP!

* * *

**Jas: at last! It's finished. I thought it'll never end. -.-**

**Lia: TOO SHORT. I'm leaving. *walks out of the door***

**Jas: 0.0 ehh… hehe…anyway, Hope you liked it! We can't update fast because of school. It's always about school. Feh. So now, I'll tell you something about Lia-chii…she—**

**Lia: *comes back with evil aura* I…what??**

**Jas: erm, nothing! *dashes outside***

**Lia: teme…COME BACK HERE! *chases***


	7. Chapter 7

**Jas: Haish~!!**

**Lia: first of all…**

**Jas and Lia: we're so sorry for the slow update!**

**Lia: Blame school for giving too much requirements,**

**Jas: and our parents for grounding us.**

**Lia: don't forget to blame Jas's big brother!**

**Jas: yeah. MEANNIE. -.-**

**Lia: I HAVE A RANT!**

**Jas: O.o Go on…**

**Lia: I FELL IN LOVE WITH NAGI'S SONG! .**

**Jas: AND IKUTO'S TOO! .**

**Lia: here are the titles, look it up on youtube.**

**Nagi – Hana Tegami**

**Ikuto – Tsukiyo Marionetto.**

**Jas: It's so cool! Especially Nagi's! .**

**Lia: and now, we'll stop ranting.**

**Jas: we'll go on with the chapter. Thanks for being so patient. ^^**

**WE DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA AND WE'RE NOT PLANNING TOO.**

**But owning Nagi would be so cool. XD (Nagihiko: owning….me?? O.O)**

* * *

Lia: *yawns*

Jas: hai!!

Lia: we have a LOT of catching up to do.

Jas: yes we do. Anyways, let's get on with it!

**The following questions are from ****XxninjabrawlerXx**

**~To Yoru~  
How did it feel to be rejected by some lil kids when u rapped (episode 58)**

Ran: oooh~! For Yoru!

Miki: um…where is Yoru, by the way?

Ikuto: tch. Yoru, get in here.

Yoru: *flies in* what is it nya~? I'm having a meeting with my comrades.

Ikuto: answer the question.

Yoru: *reads question* TOTALLY UNACCEPTABLE NYA~!! My rapping was so cool nya~! Those kids has ear problems.

Amu: Yoru…rapped while in ami's kindergarten? OMG! I CAN TOTALLY IMAGINE IKUTO RAPPING! **(a/n: well you know, Yoru is Ikuto's would-be self so his would-be self is a cat that raps! Hahaha!)**

Ikuto: *twitches* who told you to do that Yoru?

Yoru: u-um…no one nya~! I-I'm leaving now, sayonaraaaaaa!!!! *flies out fast*

Ikuto: *grits teeth* damn you yoru…

Lia: er…next?

**~To Amu~  
ARE YOU A PREVERT! yea i saw that episode were ikuto was hiding in your room DONT DENY we all know what u dream about..**

Amu: HEY!!! The ONLY pervert here is Ikuto! *glares*

Ikuto: me? A pervert? *shrugs* well…. What is it that you're dreaming about, amu?

Amu: d-dreaming about? *blushes* IT CERTAINLY ISN'T ABOUT YOU!

Ikuto: *smirks* really?

Amu: y-yes…

Rima: Liar.

Kukai: yeah, I agree.

Amu: *blushes*

**~To Ikuto~  
OMG I LOVE U! okay not rrly...i have other anime guys muhaha wait did i just say that out loud... hmm BACK TO THE POINT! since ur known as a pervert do u have dreams of raping amu-chan??(well i wouldnt call it raping cuz we all know amu chan would love it)**

Ikuto: *mutters* idiot…

Suu: that's mean desu~!

Ikuto: raping amu? *looks at amu from top to bottom* I see no motivations on why I should do that.

Amu: *glares* are you _implying_ something? And anyways….I WON'T LIKE IT! *mumbles* stupid perverts…

Jas: now now, be nice to the pretty reader. (Sorry if you're a guy. But CLEARLY, You're not. ^_~)

**~To Utau~  
If u ever catch amu and ikuto toghter at a hotel what would u do?**

Utau: if I see them together at a hotel…. *eyes burning with anger* I'll rip amu to shreds then burn her. Even IF she is my friend. Then after that I'd probably take ikuto as my own.

Ikuto and Amu: gross….

**The following questions are from ****Juleskat101**

**--**

**Lia: yes, I totally agree. We would HIGHLY, (Note the HIGHLY part,) appreciate if she would just kill saaya. That damn psycho.**

**Jas: THAT'S NOT NICE LIA-CHI~!**

**Lia: *shrugs***

**--**

**Kiseki- Please enlighten us on how you got your hair purple. Oh! And tell me what brand you used and what dye color you got. I'm thinking of dying my hair the same color! ^_^**

Kiseki: *vein pops out* You disrespectful commoner! I DID NOT DYE MY HAIR! I was born like this!!!!

Tadase: c-calm down kiseki…

**Kukai- You're way awesome, dude! And kudos to you for being awesome at sports! Now, what's...your...favorite...SPORT?**

Kukai: thanks dude! *grins* hmm…my favorite? I'd say soccer! Though I like basketball too!

Yaya: and he also likes tennis…

Rima: …football…

Nagihiko: …Track and field…

Amu: …baseball…

Tadase: …and many more…

Kukai: *grins* YEP!

**Rima- I love your character transformation! Your outfit is the fizzle(GANGSTER TIME :D)! Where'd you get it from? Party City? 'Cuz I want to be 'Clown Drop' for Halloween! :]**

Rima: Okay, I have three things to say. First; I SO HATE MY CHARACTER TRANSFORMATION. All frilly and stuff. But thanks anyways.

Nagihiko: aww, rima-chan! You look so cute~! ^^

Rima: shut up purple head. Second; I hate gangsters.

Nagihiko: figures.

Rima: I told you to shut up. And third; are you seriously insulting me?

Lia: and before she blows her top off, next~!

**Ikuto- Why the FREAK is your hair blue? I mean, BLUE? Now ORANGE! I believe ORANGE is your true color! LoL I triple-dog dare you to dye your hair orange! xD**

Ikuto: my hair is blue because my father's hair is blue and why the hell should I do your dare?

Amu: wow, he said that in one breath. Weird hentai cosplay neko mimi. -.-

Lia: I guess that's just it! Now, off to the video!!

Jas: yeah, this one's uber funny! :p

**Video Start!**

A picture is shown on the screen. In the picture is a 3 year old kid, with blonde hair adorned with a pink headband. The kid is wearing a pink puffy dress with a small pocket on the center and a picture of a bear.

**End of video.**

Kiseki: wait that's…

Guardians: TADASE-KUN/HOTORI-KUN/KING/HOTORI?!

Tadase: O.O How d-did you g-get tha—

Lia and Jas: *smirks* sources you gay.

Guardians: *laughs*

Ikuto: *smirks* kiddy king's gay even in his childhood.

Utau: …. Wtf.

Yoru: HAHA!

Tadase: I WAS THREE! AND GRANDMA THOUGHT I WAS A GIRL SO SHE DRESSED ME UP AND—

Lia: yeah, yeah, save it for your blogs.

Jas: We're out of time!

Lia: we're not. I just don't feel like typing anymore.

Jas: *pouts*

Lia: and jas is not helping She's just beside me sucking Yogurt Sticks.

Jas: I LOVE YOGURT STICKS, WEEE~~!!!

Lia: don't care. Anyways, 'Till next time!

* * *

**Jas: *humms***

**Lia: EXAMS ARE COMING UP. Might not be able to update. Hope I can. **

**Jas: G'luck lia-chi~! and by the way, you can already send your questions for Rythm!**

**Lia: yeah, that cute playboy.**

**Jas: I TOTALLY LOVE HIM!  
**

**Lia: *rolls eyes* well anyways, I gotta go make my reviewer.**

**Jas: and i gotta go grab some more Yogurt sticks!**

**Lia: *mutters* yogurt stick addict.**

**Jas: what?**

**Lia: nothin'. *smirks***

**Jas: eh? *blinks innocently*  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jas: hai, we got a bunch of good reviews last chapter! That makes me very happy! Lia-chii is happy too~!**

**Lia: I'm not. -.-**

**Jas: -.- I'm suddenly in a bad mood. Thanks a lot Lia-chii.**

**Lia: pleasure. *smirks***

**Jas: Do you have anything to say, Lia-chii?**

**Lia: yes, for those whose reading my story, "My Best Friend's Girl Friend", please wait for a while, we're having trouble.**

**Jas: yes, trouble with Lia-chii's mood of updating. -.-**

**Lia: To put it frankly, yes, I'm being a lazyyy dumbass.**

**Jas: -.-**

**Lia: anywho, OFF TO THE STORY!**

**Lia: *sighs* For the LAST time, We do NOT own Shugo Chara.**

**Jas: Peach-pit ish uber awesome.**

* * *

Jas: haiiiish! We have SOOOOOOO Many questions! Busy, busy, busy.

Kukai: why, you don't like it?

Jas/Lia: We like it!/We don't.

Jas: *glares at Lia* receiving many questions and dares means that many people reads our story and reviews it. And in case you haven't noticed, giving many questions means that we have a chapter to write hence adding more and it means that we don't have to delete the story because they still like it!

All: O.O

Lia: I don't get it. You just wasted your breath pinhead.

Jas: -.-

Lia: anywho, the first set of questions are from **xXLostDreamsXx****.**

**To ikuto:  
why are you chasing after amu who's only in like what, 5th grade? o_0 you should go after high school girls! they would defintetly go for you! :D**

Ikuto: *shrugs* Younger people gives more impact than those of my age. *looks at Amu* especially amu.

Amu: *blushes*

Ikuto: I didn't know a normal person can be _that _red. *smirks*

Amu: *looks away* PERVERT!

**To kairi:  
have you ever thought about wearing contacts? I think u look good without glasses :)**

Yaya: Yaya thinks so too~!!

Amu: *nods* mmmhmm. Definitely.

Rima: don't care.

Kairi: *coughs then adjusts glasses* Gomenasai. But I prefer wearing glasses because it's much more comfortable and less itching and eye irritating.

Yaya: -.- iinchou puts the "zzzs" in parties.

**To nagihiko:  
are you a playboy? cause ur shugo chara seems to be one o_0  
(from episode 91) xD**

Nagihiko: 0.o

Rima: *looks suspiciously* yeeeeessss Nagihiko, are YOU a playboy?

Rythm: I-I look like a playboy? T.T

Nagihiko: I certainly am NOT a playboy.

Rima: really?

Nagihiko: erm…

Jas: to prove it, Rythm!

Rythm: h-hai?

Jas: chara change with nagihiko!

Nagihiko: e-eh?! O.O

Rythm: Hai!

Rythm and Nagihiko: Chara Change!

Nagihiko (Chara changed with rythm.): HEY GUUUUYS!

Guardians: 0.0

Utau: wtf.

Ikuto: hn.

Yoru: what the—nya~?

Nagihiko (chara changed with rythm.): LEEET'S PARTTY! Now, who wants to go with me? *all the girls raised their hands*

Tadase: *sweatdrop* n-now who are you going with fujisaki-kun?

Nagihiko: hmm…well, there's enough me to go around is there? *smiles* I'LL GO WITH EVERYONE!

Rythm: that's the way nagihiko! Yay~!

Nagihiko: *turns back to normal* huh?

Fan girls: *chases him*

Nagihiko: O.O WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *runs away*

_After 20 minutes…_

Nagihiko: *strangling rythm* what's wrong with you? HOW CAN YOU CHARA CHANGE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?! *goes to a depressed mode*

All: yeah, definitely a playboy.

Lia: the following questions are from **rebeccasanfujieijilvr****.**

**I have a question for Nagihiko, a statement for Tadae. First of all I wanted to say you're awesome as either Nadeshiko or yourself. *squeals***

**Okay here's my question, Do you like Amu-san? You're both an adorable couple even as best friends.**

Rima: *glares*

Nagihiko: um…erm…. No not really. Amu-chan and me are just good friends. *whispers* besides, I think Tsukiyomi ikuto and hotori-kun will kill me if I go out with her.

Ikuto: damn right I will.

Tadase: *evil aura but still smiling* I don't know…

Nagihiko: *sweatdrops* see?

Rima: *mutters* why does everyone pair nagihiko and amu up?

Lia: *smirks* why? You want them to pair you and nagihiko up?

Rima: *blushes* t-that's not it!

Nagihiko: ara? What are you guys talking about over there?

Rima: nothing!

Lia: *smirks* puppy love…

**For Tadase I'm sorry Tadase-san but I don't like you with Amu. I like Amu-san with Ikuto, or Nagehiko. ^_~**

Lia: I agree.

Jas: *elbows Lia on the stomach*

Lia: ow…

Tadase: um, well, I value your opinion. And, if that's what you think, I respect it.

Audience: aww…

Lia: weird.

Jas: *shooks head* The following questions are from **4everAmuto.**

**Amu,  
WHY IN HELL ARE U SO DENSE?!?!? COME ON ADMIT THAT YOU LOVE IKUTO! STOP DENYING THAT YOU LOVE HIM BY THE WAY WERE U BORN WITH PINK HAIR OR SIS U DIE IT?!?!**

Rima: hyper much?

Amu: erm…. I DON'T LOVE HIM! I MAY BE DENSE BUT I'M NO LIAR!

Rima and Yaya: Liar.

Tadase and others: hmm?

Amu: and I DYED It.

**Ikuto,  
I FEEL SO SORRY 4 YOU AMU IS SO DENSE HOW ABOUT GIVING HER A HUG THEN ASKING HER OUT? BY THE WAY I TOTALLY SUPPORT AMUTO! AND DID YOU EVER PLAY THE GUITAR? I THINK U WOULD BE GREAT AT IT! *hugs* YOU'RE AWESOME! *hugs***

Ikuto: yes, I feel sorry for myself too. *sighs* Hugging then asking her to go out with me? I don't think that it'll work.

Lia: why?

Ikuto: she'll just turn red then deny that she likes me. By the way, thanks for the support. And last, STOP HUGGING ME WILL YA?

**RHYTHM,  
DO YOU LIKE ANYBODY? YOU'RE SO CUTE!**

Rythm: Arigato! Hmm? Do I like anybody? I like…

Miki: *thinks* _WHAT?! RYTHM LIKES SOMEONE?! WHOOOO?! I HOPE IT'S ME!_

Rythm: I Like everybody! *grins*

Some random guy: The following questions are again from **rebeccasanfujieijilvr****.**

Lia: who the hell was that? O.o

Jas: *shrugs* who cares?

**I have a question for Nagihiko. A statement for Tadase.**

**Here's my question for Nagihiko; Why don't you go out with Amu? You're both a beautiful couple in my opinion even as best friends.  
My statement for Tadase, I don't like you, and you're not a very pairing for Amu. She's better with either Ikuto or Nagihiko.**

Kukai: she again.

Utau: wow, she even gave the SAME message awhile ago.

Nagihiko: AGAIN, Amu-chan and I are JUST friends.

Tadase: and yes, you already said that.

Jas: erm…

The random guy returns: the following questions are from**Juleskat101****.**

Lia: okay, the random guy is freaking me out.

Jas: me too.

**lmao the only person i probably didn't annoy was kukai! xD**

**FIRST QUESTION**

**Tadase- How long does it take to do your hair? The flippy-thingy is so cool!**

Kukai: yes, I'm the only one. And THANK HEAVENS FOR THAT!

Taase: Do my hair? I don't _do_ anything. I just do that boys usually do. Take a bath, dry your hair, comb it a bit then that's it.

Rima: *snorts* yeah right.

Tadase: and, What _flippy-thingy_?

**SECOND QUESTION**

**Kiseki- Hehe! Remember me? Annyways... yeah... I'm just here to bother you! ^-^**

**Just kidding! You'd be in hell if I did that!! Seriously though- Do you hate Yoru because he's annoying, or because Miki likes him more! OR... Do you not hate him at all 0_o**

**(Sorry Miki! I had to type that! xD)**

Kiseki: I Do remember you commoner! AND I'M STILL ANGRY ABOUT WHAT YOU SAID YOU DISRESPECTFUL LIFE FORM! *coughs* I hate that thieving cat because…

Yoru: because….?

Miki: O.O you SO didn't have to type that.

Kiseki: well…erm….because he's annoying. That's it.

Miki: *turns sad*

**~  
THIRD QUESTION**

**Yaya- What would you do if I told you that I have a WHOLE package of sugar in my bag? What would you do for that sugar?  
**  
~

Yaya: a whole…pack….of sugar???

Guardians: oh no… O.O

Yaya: I'LL DO ANYTHING! I'LL GIVE YOU V.I.P. TICKETS FOR A CONCERT! I'LL EVEN TELL YOU WAYS OF ANNOYING KUKAI~!!

Kukai: HEY! -.-

Yaya: pleaseee just give me the pack of sugar….pweety pleaaaseee! *puppy dog eyes*

Kukai: this won't turn out good. -.-

**~  
LAST QUESTION!**

**Rima- Regarding your last answer, NO I was not insulting you .**

**My question is: I personally hold nothing against Nagihiko, but I have to know- do you only hate him because he was closer to Amu, or because some OTHER reason? ;) (Teeheehehe!)**

Rima: oh, well, thank you for not insulting me. *reads* THE ANSWERS ABOVE DO NOT IMPLY ON WHY I HATE THAT PURPLE HEADED FREAK.

Nagihiko: ouch… -.-

Lia and Jas: LIAR.

Rima: *glares*

Lia: I swear, if that random guy returns, I'll kick him.

Jas: trust me he won't.

Lia: that's a relief.

*random guy enters*

Lia: EH?! *kicks the random guy so hard that he flew out of the studio then glares at jas* I'm NEVER trusting you again.

Jas: 0.0 the following questions are from **4everamuto.**

**KUKAI-KUN (can I call u that)  
WILL U GO TO THE SCHOOL DANCE WITH MY FRIEND OLIVIA?!?!  
PLEASE? AND BTW UR SO COOL!*hugs***

Kukai: *sweatdrop* um yes, you can call me that. Who's Olivia by the way? AND WHY ARE YOU HUGGING ME?! Get off of me!

Jas: that's a "no." well, the following questions are from **fishsticks.**

Lia: weird name.

**Ikuto- I triple dog dare you yo get Amu pregnant hahahaha**

Ikuto: Love the name, hate the dare. This is strictly a T-rated story. No lemons or limes in that matter.

Jas: thank you.

Lia: WELL ANYWAY!

Jas: thanks for shouting on my ear.

Lia: time for the much awaited—

Utau: not really awaited.

Lia: *glares* --segment! THE VIDEEEOOO! Which, still has no name. -.-

Jas: UNFORTUNATELY, We cannot show any video now. Some probems.

Lia: yesh, and now we're gonna tell you guys something. Please send your questions and reviews for the charas ONLY. The next chapter, they're the only ones who will be interviewed. You can even ask the _deepest_ and _darkest_ secret of their owners. ;;)

Jas: that's right!

Lia: so yeah, time to wrap things up.

* * *

**Jas: WE FINISHED THE CHAPTER IN ONE HOUR!**

**Lia: Sorry If it looks rushed. Street dance competition is coming soon. I need to practice. I can't leave this alone with jas Some things might happen.**

**Jas: *glares* are you implying something?**

**Lia: *smirks* maaaaybe. **

**Jas: I hate you.**

**Lia: back at ya! =))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lia: THIS IS IMPORTANT! Please read!**

**Jas: *bursting into tears* WAAAAAAAAH!**

**Lia: what's the matter now? All out of lollipops?**

**Jas: *glares* NO. *then cries again* I'M SO HAPPPPY!**

**Lia: *mutters* weird. **

**Jas: MANY PEOPLE REVIEWED! It's so flattering dear readers and we're so happy.**

**Lia: *rolls eyes* whatever. Anyways, Do the disclaimer.**

**Jas: We do not own Shugo Chara! *eats lollipop* I do not own this lollipop either.**

**Lia: Yeah, that's because, IT'S MINE. Glutton. **

**Lia: before anything else, I have something to say. IT'S IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**Jas: what is it?**

**Lia: OMFG! SHUGO CHARA DOKI EPISODE 98 IS THE BOMB! IT HAS RIMAHIKO MOMENTS IN THEM, AND AN AWFUL LOT TOO!**

**I am a rimahiko fan of course, and RIMA is the FIRST EVER to know Nagi's secret! Nagi is also cool in the episode! I was squealing the WHOLE episode---**

**Jas: and Lia squealing is rare…**

**Lia: YEZZZZ! I WAS SO…UHH….SO….GAAH! I CAN'T EXPLAIN IT! I LOVE THAT EPISODE BECAUSE OF RIMAHIKO! FINALLY! The writers are adding hints of rimahiko! THANK GOODNESS! My favorite part was when Rima and Nagi were left because Rima was too slow to catch up and Nagi went back for her! Also the part when Rima volunteered to stay behind to fight the x-eggs and Nagi volunteered to stay with her! SOOO CUTEEE!**

**Jas: watch it on !**

**Lia: KYAAAAAAAAA! PLEASE DO WATCH! ^__^ WINKING NAGI IS UBER HOOTTT! *faints***

**Jas: o.o**

**Lia: *gains consciousness* AND BECAUSE OF RIMA! Nagihiko was able to realize his true self and temari hatched! I WAS TOTALLY SQUEALING KYAAA!!!**

**Jas: erm…**

**Lia: AND WHEN NAGI AND TEMARI CHARA NARI'D WITH EACH OTHER, NAGI'S VOICE CHANGED BACK TO THAT OF NADE'S!**

**Jas: *hits Lia* Get ON With the story!!!!**

* * *

Rhythm: that was a VERY long introduction. -.-

Lia: *shrugs* I don't care.

Jas: *squeals* Tem-chan is baaack!

Temari: konnichiwa minna-san. It's been long!

Jas: so rhythm, what do you think of your sister?

Rhythm: I like her rhythm! *flashes one of his playboy smiles*

Jas: -.- we kinda expected that.

Lia: anyways…

Jas: as you know, it's a _special edition_ today.

Lia: so anyone who is not a chara, GET YOUR BUTTS OUT OF HERE.

Utau: how rude.

*everyone goes out except for the charas*

Ran: cool! A special!

Rythm: I know, Yay~!

Miki: *blushes* y-yay…

Lia: mmmkay, the following questions are from **rebeccasanfujieijilvr****.**

**My questions are for Amu's charas, and a statement for Nagihiko's chara.  
First question for Amu's charas: Ran, will you be able to get Amu to be more sporty?**

Ran: of course!!!! *waves pom-poms* all it takes is a chara change and pooof! Amu-chan becomes sporty!

**Miki, I love your drawings and when you chara-change with Amu.**

Miki: wow, thanks! ^_^

**Suu, Let's make sweets together sometimes.**

Suu: hai, desu~! I would love to!

**Dia, Will you be able to chara-change with Amu again?**

Dia: of course I can. *smiles* but I don't know when. Probably soon. Amu-chan's getting closer in knowing her real radiance. ^^

**Now for Nagihiko's chara: Rhythm, you rock and I was so happy when you was born and made Nagihiko look COOL-LOOKING when he chara-changed with you. ^_~ *squeals***

Rythm: Arigato! Yay~!!

Jas: those are statements than questions.

Lia: *shrugs* whatever. Next question is from **ChocolatePockyLover****.**

**Oh, I have a question for KusuKusu**

**Question: Just to tell you, you rock! Do you have feelings for Rythmn? I mean he does Bala-balance perfect! I think you guys be a cute couple :)**

Kusu-kusu: uwaah! A question for me! *grins then stiffens* er…feelings? No I don't have. Well, it's true that he can do it _perfectly_ but…he's more of a friend ne? *whispers* besides, Rima-chan would hate me if I fall in love with nagi's chara.

Other charas: *nods* true…

Jas: ANYWAYY!

Lia: *whacks jas on the head* Jas you maniac! You shouted directly on my ear!

Jas: oops. Well, ANYWAY! Next questions are from **Juleskat101****. **One of the uber cool readers of our fic! You rock! ^__^

Lia: anyway, we didn't post your questions for the guardians. Only for the charas okay? We'll ask them later. ;)

**Suu-san: Hii! You are so sweet! This question is kind of like Fugisaki-kun's- Would you ever consider holding a cooking clas for people with guardian characters? I personally LOVE to cook, but I want to learn something new! Can you help me?**

Suu: of course desu~!! Suu will be happy to help desu~! ^___^

Ran: that's our suu!

Miki: always the cheerful one. ^^

**Yoru-kun: Wassup? Yoru, you're one of my favorite charas, and I'm excited to ask a question from you! :D SO- Yoru, you get to talk and order around alleycats, bu what about pet cats? Would you consider yourself an alleycat, or a house cat- because you ARE owned by Ikuto...**

Yoru: *flies in sleepily* ehh? *then reads question* YO NYA~!

Miki: -.- what a quick change of character.

Yoru: Thank you nya~! But, who wouldn't like me? I'm like, the COOLEST chara!

Other charas: you're not.

Ran: egoistical.

Pepe: I'm even cuter than him!! .

Yoru: hmm… I could order them around to! But I chose not to. I'd consider myself more as an alleycat nya~! Being a house cat makes you a pet, and your owners orders you around nya~! I want to be free of those! *flies out then yawns* whatever, I'm sleeping…

Lia: NEXT!

Jas: the following set of questions are from **xxxUtauloverxxx****. **One of our good readers too~! ^^ Arigato na!

**KusuKusu:Do you know why Rima hate Nagi?**

Kusu-kusu: I know EXACTLY why!

*audience leans forward to listen*

Kusu-kusu: But I won't tell! *giggles*

**Miki,Ran or Suu:Does Amu love Ikuto?**

Ran: YEZZZZ!!!

Miki: Well, duh.

Suu: Hai desu~!

**Rhythm:What's your favorite sport and favorite chara?**

Rhythm: My favorite sport is…basketball!

Charas: duh.

Rhythm: favorite chara? What does that mean?

Lia and Jas: dense. -.-

**Keiski:Does Tadase really hate Ikuto?**

Kiseki: The MIGHTY king—

Ran: egoistical. -.-

Kiseki: --Answers, NO! Tadase is not the kind to hold a grudge against someone. He's more of…disappointed at that thieving cat. He treated Tsukiyomi Ikuto like a _real_ brother.

Miki: aww…

**Ran:Who is your crush?**

Ran: crush?! Umm…no one….

**Suu:Do you like anyone as in more then a friend?**

Suu: no one desu~! Suu treats everyone as a good friend. ^^

**Yoru:Do you like Miki as more then a friend?**

Yoru: *blushes* erm…

Miki: *blushes*

Yoru: um…no nya. She's just a friend nya~!

???: The next question is from **Joker4ever****.**

**Yoru do u love miki?**

Yoru: um…please refer to the previous answer nya!

Charas: o.o

Musashi: who was that?

Jas: My chara. -.-

Ran: YOUR CHARA?!?!

Kiseki: you have a chara and didn't tell the king? How disrespectful!

Jas: well…because…ano....

Pepe: Unfair dechu!!

Lia: *chuckles*

Jas: STOP CHUCKLING YOU FREAK WITH DOUBLE PERSONALITIES! YOU HAVE A CHARA TOO YOU KNOW! *covers mouth* oops…

Lia: *stiffens* um… WHO ARE YOU CALLING FREAK?!

Jas: gomen Lia-chii! *runs out* saaayoooonaraaaa!!!!

Lia: come back here! *runs after Jas*

*Two charas come out. One is a boyish girl who`s wearing a gray beanie with 2 black polka-dots at the side, A long sleeved shirt and a vest with short sleeves and capris pants with black and red high cut boots. Her hair is bob cut but straight. The other one has long flowing blonde hair and she`s wearing a pink knee-length dress and pink flats. she`s wearing a hot pink scarf.*

???: *sighs* the two idiots are fighting again…

???: ehehe…

Miki: who are you guys?

Kaname: I'm kaname. Lia's chara.

Wima: I'm wima! I'm Jas' chara! ^__^ **(a/n: the first description is Kaname and the second is Wima.)**

Charas: nice to meet you!

Jas: *runs past everyone* HEEEELP!

Lia: *follows also running* COME BACK HERE YOU TWERP!

Kaname: idiots.

Wima: um… PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**Jas: YOU IDIOT LIA-CHI! You chased me around!**

**Lia: YOU'RE CALLING **_**ME**_** AN IDIOT?!**

**Kaname: For heaven's sake, STOP FIGTHING! *chara changes with Lia***

**Lia: *while chara changed* note for dimwits who can't stop fighting, GET A LIFE.**

**Jas: -.-**

**Wima: hai! Please send your questions minna! We're back to normal in the next chapter! ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jas: Yay! More positive reviews! ^^**

**Lia: I'm still hung-over of the rimahiko moments. .**

**Jas: anyways, You guys rock! We got lots of reviews overnight! ^_^ THANK YOU SO MUCH! Without you guys, we'd be rotting here at home watching Barney.**

**Lia: the stupid, purple dinosaur.**

**Jas: sorry for all the fans of Barney! ^__ ^ and for everyone's information, I'm a TADAMU fan! (Although there are moments when I like Amuto. ~_^)**

**Lia: I'm pro-Amuto. **

**Jas: anyways…**

**I WANT TO OWN SHUGO CHARA. **

**But As you see, I can't. **

**Lia: RIIIMAAAHIIIKOOOOO! I want to make a Rimahiko fic!**

**Jas: why don't you? Remember to include me there!**

**Lia: no.**

**Jas: meaaaniieee! T_T**

* * *

Jas: Yay! We are ish back to normal now!

Kukai: finally! More questions to answer.

Rima: foolish.

Nagihiko: what's foolish rima-chan?

Rima: answering questions for the sake of the readers.

Nagihiko: it's not. ^^ It's called, _being kind_ to them.

Rima: Are you implying that I'm NOT kind?

Nagihiko: *whistles* I didn't say thaaat…

Rima: watch it girly-boy, _we do have a special secret right_? *smirks*

Nagihiko: *stiffens*

Yaya: nani, nani?? What secret? *looks suspiciously* IS NAGI AND RIMA-TAN DATING?!

Others: O.O

Amu: what, are you dating? HUH?! ARE YOU?!

Lia: *smirks* yeees…are you?

Rima: NO!

Yaya: then what _is _the secret?

Rima: it's a secret therefore, I won't tell.

Kukai: *pokes nagihiko* I think he's frozen dead.

Jas: *sweatdrop* oh myy… The first set of questions that we'll show are the questions from last time but weren't answered because it was a _special edition._

Kaname: the following question is from **Juleskat101**.

**Okay, I'm not as hyper today! Lucky you(s)!**

**(COVER EVERYONE'S BUT NAGI'S, TADASE, WRITERS, AND KUKAIS EARS!!)**

**Fujisaki-san:  
I just wanna say as both your real self and Nadeshiko, you rock at dancing! Would you ever consider opening up a dancing class? I need all the help I can get! I'd fly over from America to Japan just to get dancing lessons, sure! ^_^**

Lia: look at that, It's alright even if Rima doesn't cover her ears!

Tadase and Kukai: EHH?!

Rima: what?

Kukai: how did she know nagi?!

Nagihiko: erm…

Rima: let's just say that Nagihiko and the fortune-telling freak was careless.

Tadase: fortune-telling freak….?

Jas: nobuko-sensei!

Tadase: ah..

Rima: anyways, just answer the question.

Nagihiko: Um… I don't think opening a dance class is a good idea for me. Because…I'm not that good at teaching a crowd. But I can teach you a thing or two if you want. ^__^

Jas: like…private lessons?

Nagihiko: *sweatdrop* something like that…

Rima: *glares at Juleskat101*

Lia: jealous are we, Rima?

Rima: *blushes* NO!

Wima: teehee! The following questions are from **xxxUtauloverxxx****.**

**To Kairi: Do u like anyone besides Amu?**

Kairi: no one, at the moment.

**To Tadase: Have u ever liked anyone before Amu?**

Tadase: liked anyone? *blushes* um… no one…

**To Utau:Will you ever get over Ikuto?**

Utau: I WON'T!!! I'LL ONLY LOVE IKUTTTOO!

Ikuto: *shooks head* that can be a problem.

**To Rima:Why do u hate Nagihiko?I won't stop asking intill I get an answer...and trust me I'm perstiant :)**

Rima: the hell—I've been receiving that question again and again! *pouts* what can I do to make you stop?!

Kukai: easy; answer it.

Rima: le'mme see…NO. :p

**To Rima:Do u hate Nadeshiko (The former queen's chair) more then Nagihiko?**

Rima: 0_0 That's um…

Kusu-kusu: No silly! In fact, that is actually the root---

Rima: *covers kusu-kusu's mouth* quiet you!

Nagihiko: what is it rima-chan??? You hate me…? I mean, erm…my sister?

Utau: for goodness sake, your sister and that shrimp haven't even met yet.

Rima: DON'T CALL ME SHRIMP!

**To Tadase,Ikuto and Kukai: Have you ever kissed anyone?**

Ikuto, Tadase and Kukai: no/none/nope.

Utau and Amu: thank god!

Kukai: what did you say?

Utau: nootthiing!

**To Amu:Who's ur BEST friend Utau,Rima,Nadeshiko or Yaya? (You can only choose one)**

Amu: uh-oh… I think… Nadeshiko and Rima. ^^ Gomen, you said I could only choose one but it's really both of them. *smiles*

Rima: I'm…amu's best friend?

Kusu-kusu: *smiles*

Rhythm: the next one is actually a statement! It's from **clowny4evur**!

**You know Rima, my situation was alot like yours and Nagi's! You see about a year ago a new boy entered my school and he was getting to close to my best friend, I hated him so much! He was so perfect! But later on we got to know each other better and then we ended up dating! I think thats whats going to happen to you and Nagi!**

Yaya: Oh! It IS similar!

Kukai: honto da.

Rima: well, yeah, except for the part about me and nagihiko DATING! N-O! IT MEANS NO! NEVER!

Ikuto: yeah right.

Rima: *glares*

Jas: for the next statement, please cover your ears except for Rima, Kukai, Nagi, Tadase, Rhythm, Kusu-Kusu, Kiseki and Daichi. Wooh.

**Also, Nagi. In the Manga there was a part when you were still Nadeshiko, and you were in the locker room with Amu, and she was looking at her chest, and you were all like "Don't worry they'll grow." Are you really that perverted? Huh? Huh!?**

*total silence*

Kukai: OH MY GOD NAGI, YOU WERE SO PERVERTED!!!!

Tadase: erm…

Rima: WHY WERE YOU LIKE THAT?!

Nagihiko: *stiffens*

Jas: nagi? Ya'ho!!

Nagihiko: well, um…you see, I was a _girl_ back then and a good friend to amu so being a good friend I have to cheer her up and---

Rima: EXCUSES!!!!!

Lia: just admit that you _are_ a pervert. Jeez, being a girl is tough huh?

Nagihiko: I'M NOT LIKE TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! -.-

Kaname: kids these days… anyways, the next questions are from **..xx.**

**hey! you guys rock! i HEART ur story! (except maybe when lia mocks tadase. cuz i heart him,too. :)) keep up the good work! u see, i'm a REALY crazy supporter of rimahiko. so, here goes.**

**rima- do you like nagi? oh, and did you ever recieve compliments that u look lyk a porcelain doll? (hey! porcelain dolls ARE pretty, you know...)**

Jas: Lia-chii! Why do YOU mock Tadase?!

Lia: *shrugs* force of habit.

Rima: first…I do NOT like that cross dresser.

Nagihiko: cross…dresser?!

Rima: and yes, I do receive that kind of comment. And thanks.

Lia: from whom?

Rima: fan boys. And…

Everyone: and….?

Rima: *mumbles something*

Jas: what?

Kusu-kusu: she says from nagihiko!

Rima: *glares at kusu-kusu*

Yaya: really nagi?! You said that?

Nagihiko: well, it IS true right?

**nagi- (can i call u that? teehee.) do u like rima-chan? cuz i think you do...**

**C'MON! EVERYONE KNOWS U TWO ARE A REALLY CUTE COUPLE! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET TOGETHER ALREADY?! jeez... *sigh***

Nagihiko: *smiles* I don't really mind if you call me nagi. ^_^ well…I like rima-chan—

*everyone gasps*

Nagihiko: *sweatdrop* --as a friend.

Temari: *giggles lightly*

Nagihiko: cute couple….?

Kusu-kusu: ISH TRUEEE!

Rhythm: I think so too, nagi!

Rima and Nagihiko: *blushes*

**amu- so... WHO DO YOU LIKE MORE, TADASE OR IKUTO?! and you better answer me... *evil aura***

Amu: *sweatdrop* um…

Lia: well?

Amu: NO COMMENT!

Ran: a-amu-chan… aren't you aware of the _evil aura_ that's surrounding her?

Amu: I am. *whispers to ran* and I'm planning on ignoring it, thank you very much.

**tadase- ur not gay, r u?! and is ur wish REALLY world domination,or is that just kiseki?**

Tadase: of course not. I'm perfectly straight.

Lia: yeah right. Are you—

Jas: *puts tape over lia's mouth then ties her up on a chair* Stop insulting him!!!! *coughs* continue Tadase-kun.

Tadase: and well…I think it's both of us ne? Since kiseki is my would-be self after all.

Lia: mmphhmmff!!!!

Jas: AND NOWW! Because of our oh-so-awesome reviewer **dichabite**, We have a video to show you guys! And it's a very interesting one. ~_^ Thanks dichabite! ^^

**'"rima we'll always be best friends right?" said a blonde girl with curlean eyes "of course momoko even though you'll be still here for 5 months then your inlisting in seiyo right?" rima asked "yup" momoko smiled "now lets go do our shoot" she said momoko wore a short sleeve leather mini skirt with matching jacket white and a black and white checkered top with boots rima wore a white henely with a black mini skirt and mary janes they posed then did one photo where they both wore strapless white coreset tops and ruffle skirts with high heel boots that were laced up and knee high rima's top was gold and momoko was white and both skirts were black "best friends right?" momoko whispered and they both walked out onto the cliff by their house and threw their matching locket bracelets into the water but toke off the lock and put it on black ribbions'**

Kusu-kusu: who was that Rima-chan?

Rima: an old friend.

Nagihiko: Rima-chan, you look so pretty wearing _that_!

Rima: *blushes* t-thanks…

Kukai: *smirks* really then? What do you think of it?

Nagihiko: hm… it's like gothic Lolita…but in a sophisticated and sexy way. ^^

Kukai: sexy huh?

Nagihiko: *stiffens* I did not just say that…. 0.0

Kukai: *shrugs* you just did.

Yaya: PERVERT NAGI!

**OH I HAVE QUESTION'S NAGI ARE YOU A PLAYBOI rhythm i dare you to make out with kusu kusu NOW RIMA WHY MUST U BE SOO DENSE**

Nagihiko: um… some say I am, but I think I'm not. ^^

Lia: just read chapter 8.

Rhythm: um…nooo…I mean…. Ehehe…

Jas: now, now, don't force rhythm to do things. ^^

Rima: I'M NOT DENSE!!!!

Lia: *smirks* of course you're not. _Dense _chibi rima!

Jas: CHIIBII!

Rima: *glares*

Nagihiko: *sweatdrop*

Jas: and just like that, we're out of time!

Amu: -.-

Lia: keep on sending your questions people. I think this'll only be up to…I dunno, chapter 18? Or maybe 16?

Jas: AWWWW! T_T

Lia: QUIT MOPING!

* * *

**Jas: ONLY 8 MORE CHAPPIES LEFT?!**

**Lia: yeah.**

**Jas: TOO SADD!**

**Lia: I have to. But who knows, it might be longer. It might be until Shugo Chara is waaay over! **

**Jas: but why do you have to end this story?! I'm having fun. -.-**

**Lia: so that I can start and focus on my **_**other**_** stories. WHICH is a RIMAHIKO by the way. ^_~**

**Jas: YAY! RIMAHIKO! ^^**

**Lia: anyways, don't mind the ending people. Just review like you usually do. Don't thinkkk about it, mmkay?**

**Jas: yezz!**

**Lia: *switching to rimahiko fever* OMMMG! THE QUEEN'S WALTZ!!! UBER COOL! Even though it's Nadeshiko or nagi I don't careee! BECAUSE IT'S STILL NAGI AND RIMA FOREVEER!**

**Jas: 0.0**

**Lia: *turns back to normal* please review. ^^ and don't forget to _spread_ the word about our story. PRETTY PLEEEAAASEEE!**

**Jas: yes, Please do so.  
**


End file.
